The Puppeteer That Controls Us All
by fight4foo
Summary: Summary: The count and Albert are together, but is everything perfect? Does Albert know the count as well as he would like to think? Sequel to Puppets for a Greater Cause. CountxAlbert


**The Puppeteer that Controls us All**  
Genre: Romance? I'm still not sure…  
Chapter: This is also part II in the puppet series and it helps to have already read Puppets for a Greater Cause. (This was posted on the Ganktusou lj a while ago so it might seem familiar)  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Gankutsuou, hell, I don't even own a car, much less a huge anime. Don't sue me.  
Warnings: Slash, yaoi, homosexual, whatever you want to call it there is boy/boy in here.  
Summary: The count and Albert are together, but is everything perfect? Does Albert know the count as well as he would like to think?  
Dedication: To Taylor. You know why.

Thanks to all the reviewers from Puppets for a Greater Cause (the first time it came out)! That would be, arisugawajuri, a vengeful soul, the rami, muizenstaartje, and mr rekkan. Thanks to you all!

* * *

Albert drummed his fingers across the table top in boredom. Outside the window next to him, the sun shone bright and the trees swayed slightly in the breeze. The day was perfect, but Albert looked away from the window, not at all interested in the lovely weather. In fact, the sunlight and the clear blue skies only pissed him off. It was the kind of day where couples wandered through the park together, maybe sharing an ice cream and professing their love for each other.

Albert, however, was alone. He had been for awhile now, another of the problems he had stayed inside to contemplate. Two weeks and three days ago, Albert thought, he had that moment with the count. His feelings, Albert had found, were reciprocated. For that day he'd been on a cloud, everything was right, no one could have brought him down. But, for the past few weeks there had been nothing. The only time he'd even seen the count was in passing on the street. 'Dammit! I finally thought we'd gotten together. So why is he avoiding me? Unless he didn't really love me…maybe that was what he meant by the whole puppet thing…'

That was another problem plaguing Albert. When he thought Albert was asleep, the count had visited, that night two weeks ago. All Albert had heard was the count say 'I am but a puppet for my revenge.' The true meaning of this still eluded Albert. He could only guess what the count had meant.

The sound of knocking at the door downstairs broke Albert out of his thoughts. Rising slowly, he left to answer the door since Peppo had the day off. Outside stood Bertuccio, bowing low to the Viscount and carrying a letter.

"Bonjour, Bertuccio. Did the count come to visit today?" Albert asked excitedly, peering out the door in search of the count's carriage.

"No, monsieur, but he did send an invitation to visit," Bertuccio replied, handing the envelope to Albert.

For a moment Albert looked disappointed, but perked up again at the thought of visiting the count. "Certainly," Albert glanced down at the card which merely said that the count requested his presence tomorrow afternoon, nothing at all personal. "I'll…I'll be there."

"I will inform his Excellency, Au revoir." Bertuccio bowed low again and turned away.

Albert closed the door and slid down to lean against it. Even with the promise of visiting the count tomorrow, he couldn't help feeling a little sad that the count hadn't sent anything personal, that he treated Albert like any other person.

At the appointed time the next day, Albert stood in front of the count's Champ-Elyssee home, knocking on the door. Baptistan answered and led him into the familiar room that descended into the count's real home. Through the whole trip Albert remained still, thinking about how to act upon seeing the count again. For normal lovers they would run together and embrace passionately, but somehow Albert didn't think it would be so with the count. The room stopped and Baptistan led him through the golden halls to a magnificent balcony, where the count stood looking upon the waters. When the count tuned around Albert stood there for a moment, looking at the count. Once Baptistan had left the count still stood looking back at Albert.

"Albert…" the count said in a low, sensual voice that made Albert's inhibitions fly away, He ran forward to embrace the count, who returned the hug. They stood there for a moment holding onto each other before the count pulled Albert's face up to his. Upon the viscount's lips he placed a soft, chaste kiss. Any fears of worries that Albert might have had, fled. If someone were to kill him, he would die the happiest man ever. This in mind, Albert relaxed completely into the count. The older man could feel this change and commended his own superb acting job.

Albert moved back in the embrace so he could look at the Count. "It's been so long. I thought maybe you'd forgotten…"

The Count gave a small smile, "I could not."

"Yeah, but still…" Albert laughed. "It's been over two weeks. Have you been busy?"

The Count let go of Albert and motioned for them to sit down at an elaborately prepared table. "Quite busy. I'd like to say that only I control my time, but really it is the bankers who do."

Albert laughed while helping himself to some tea. "They control you like a puppet." He joked.

The count laughed and then paused, upon remembering what he'd said two weeks ago when he thought Albert was asleep. If the count believed in coincidences he would have dismissed this. However, in his mind everything happened out of necessity, coincidences did not exist. 'I thought he was asleep, but this is too close."

"Yes, puppets indeed," the count agreed and remained silent.

Albert fidgeted with the sugar for a moment wile he tired to figure out the reason for the count's sudden silence. 'He must have not liked something I said, like the puppet thing…oh no.'

"I'm sorry," Albert stated while looking down at his swirling tea. "I woke up when I heard you in the room. I didn't mean to overhear…"

The count laughed and placed a gloved hand over Albert's. "Oh, no, it is I who should be apologizing for waking you."

Their afternoon passed happily, the usual camaraderie settling in once Albert's awkwardness had passed. Occasional touches from the count reassured him it hadn't been a dream that they'd professed a mutual love.

On the other hand the count was working hard to keep up his façade. It was years since he'd had any real relationship and even though this wasn't real for him, it was to Albert. It was essential to the count's plan that Albert truly fall in love with him. For this he needed to act loving, something that did not come quite so easily now. As the day wore on, however, the acting job started to come easier, Albert was naturally easy to please and his happiness wore off on those around him.

As night closed in over the dream-like sky in the count's world, Albert leaned against the older man's chest with his hands over the other's. Today had been like a dream, spending the afternoon happily with the man he loved. At the back of his mind, however, a question had been nagging all day and now seemed to be the right time to voice it.

"Count…" Albert asked softly, looking into the other man's face above his.

"Yes, Albert," The count replied, nuzzling against the top of Albert's head in an attempt to make him forget the question. The count had been expecting this all day and had yet to prepare a satisfactory answer.

However, Albert would not be deterred. "I was just wondering…" He started timidly, wondering why he was so afraid to voice his question, "Just wondering what you mean by 'I am but a puppet for my revenge'."

Immediately, behind him the count's body stiffened and warning signals went off in Albert's mind. "That is…you don't need to answer. It was a stupid question…" He trailed off, pulling the count closer.

"Do you, remember the last time we spoke on this balcony?" The long-haired man whispered, leaning on the rail to look at the surreal darkened sky above

"Yes, but I…" Albert started, but was cut off by the count.

"Then you remember what we talked about."

"Yes, you said that coincidences don't exist in your life because you're a strong person. You control your life completely," Albert said, voice full of admiration.

"I said that, but I lied." The count stated simply.

"What? Lied?" Albert tried to get away, but the count pulled the younger man back against him.

"I lied, that even the strongest of us have even higher powers that control us." The count whispered in Albert's ear.

Albert's eyes widened slightly, "You mean like a god?"

Something strange flickered in the counts eyes, but it was there for only a second and nobody noticed. Albert could feel the count shake his head behind him. "No, I gave up on God long ago. What I mean is even the strongest are controlled by their feelings. Really, we are all puppets to our emotions."

"Okay…" Albert was still unclear on the meaning, but knew the count would say no more tonight and was content in standing silently with the other man. Just being near the count was enough to satisfy him, no matter of the past. After all, he was in love with the man behind him no matter what, the past made no difference in who he was today. Whatever the count had meant by saying that would become a distant memory to Albert.

As a clock somewhere struck midnight the two moved inside, Albert already decided he was staying the night. The count led them to a magnificently furnished saloon. One entire wall was a window over looking the swirling waters below. Along another wall were rows upon rows of books stacked all the as up to the ceiling. The other held only a painting. It was a famous one, Albert could tell, called something like "The Last Supper". The artwork was old, paint flaking off in many places, but anyone would tell it had been masterfully painted.

Albert inspected the painting closely while the count sat on a large sofa near the window. "Count," Albert called, "I thought you weren't religious. If I remember, this is a painting of Jesus' last supper with his apostles before being betrayed by Judas. Very religious, I must say."

"It seemed fitting," the count said shortly.

Albert shot the older man a strange look before joining him on the sofa. He laid his head on the count's shoulder and spoke softly, "How is it fitting?"

The count shot a hard look at Albert, his voice ringing with finality when he spoke. "Something similar happened to me once, long ago."

Suddenly Albert felt alienated by the man he was resting on. He sat up and put a little distance between them. Albert thought he'd known the count, but again this showed how little he truly knew. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry so much. It's only just occurred to me how little I know about you. Maybe I'll go…"

The count sighed, realizing his mistake at scaring off the younger man. In order for his plan to work Albert couldn't harbor any doubts or questions. If the count didn't do some quick damage control Albert would get over it, but always have that small cloud of confusion and doubt hanging over the relationship. The count reached out to put a hand on Albert's shoulder. "There is no need. It is late. There is much about me you do not know, but slowly you will learn more."

Albert sat in the count's lap and hugged him like he would never be able to again. "Count…" he sobbed, "There's just so much I don't know. I feel strange, alone kinda. I mean, I don't even have a real name to call you by…" Tears softly ran down his face.

A part of the count's icy heart died. 'He's crying…? I did…that?' Even though his love for Albert was feigned, the overly happy viscount was an endearing character, one he didn't want to hurt. 'Perhaps if I tell him my name he will stop, but that bring so many memories and risks. I suppose my revenge is nearly complete so I will have to use it soon, but I last heard that name spoken with love from…'

"Dantés," the count whispered into Albert's ear.

Albert turned a questioning, tear-streaked face up to look at the count. "What did you say?"

"My name long ago was Dantés, you may call me that." He still couldn't bring himself to go by Edmond, even after all these years. "However, you must swear, on your love for me, never to tell it to anyone else and call me 'count' in the presence of others."

Albert was so blinded by his love and happiness at hearing this that he didn't even stop to think it odd he could tell no one else the name. He blinked a few times before breaking into a face-splitting smile. "Dantés…" He leaned up to capture the count's lips with his own.

Several minutes later Albert's head lay in the count's lap and his face was flushed red from lack of air. The count looked as impassive as ever, but the tiniest hint of red tinged his cheeks. This was a part of his revenge he had not quite been prepared for, although a small bit of him thought he could easily become so. Unconsciously the count ran a hand through the viscount's hair. The distant clock tolled again, this time signaling one in the morning.

"I suppose," the count started, "We should have a room for the night prepared for you."

Albert began to blush as he looked into the count's mismatched eyes. "Actually…I was wondering…if I could sleep with you tonight."

The count smirked as he looked down at Albert. "So soon?"

The red tint became a full blown blush. "What I meant was not like that. I just wanted to sleep in the same bed, so that I would be sure you weren't a dream."

Two opposites raged a war inside the count. If he let Albert sleep in the same bed he would only fall harder when the revenge was over. However, that troublesome bit of the count's heart that was warmed by the over enthusiastic viscount knew it would make him happy. It wanted nothing more than to see him smile. Following the tiny part of his heart for the first time in almost three decades, the count replied yes. Albert grinned so large that it almost looked deranged.

Albert climbed into a large, luxurious bed behind the fully clothed count, wearing only a pair of pants. The count lay down on one side, but Albert scooted up behind him to pull him into an embrace. The count only stiffened for a moment before relaxing into his arms.

"Bonne nuit, Dantés. Je t'aime." Albert whispered.

"Bonne nuit, Albert." The count replied before falling asleep.

Albert lay awake, thinking and listening to the older man's peaceful breathing. He spoke softly to the sleeping man while kissing his face gently. "I don't know much about you, Dantés, but in time, I shall learn more. I'll stay with you as long as possible, loving you endlessly. Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin du monde."

Something in the count's subconscious heard the soft whisperings and in his sleep he repeated. "Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin du monde."

* * *

The sentence at the end says "I will love you till the end of the world." Again, I don't speak French so if there is anyone who does and finds a mistake please tell me.

I know that the real "Last Supper" by Leonardo da Vinci is painted on a wall in Italy, but work with me. I'm sure the count could get it if he wanted to.

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!


End file.
